beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Hidetora Tōjō
is the strongest of the Tōhōshinki. The fourth Touhoushinki member. He is by far the strongest member of the Tōhōshinki (his strength in comparison to Kunieda is not confirmed, though it can be implied that he is stronger than her indirectly from their other fights). Toujou has an unexpected soft side towards smaller creatures and babies, though said creatures do not feel similarly towards him. He is mostly bored with weaklings and is always looking for a good fight, which subsequently leads to his interest towards Oga. He works multiple jobs and sometimes has to miss school because of them. He can feel Saotome using his demon power, which shows he has notable strength for a human. His fighting style is a rigid brutal force, which he uses for intimidation and strength purposes. He possesses an immediate threat to anyone he faces and has shown a strong willingness to fight, even at the expense of his own body. His main adversary thus far has been Oga, and although he does show a certain amount of respect for him, it is clear that the battles they share are the only things that matter to him. He appears to possess an incredible amount of vitality and stamina, as he was able to take a full blow from Mikki without so much as flinching (the same move was able to bring Oga to his knees). He appears to know the female horsemen from Saint Ishiyama Academy (Shizuka Nanami) quite well. She referred to him as Tora when they met after the volleyball match. Appearance Toujou is usually seen wearing a tucked in collared shirt but will also wear his school uniform on occasion. His hair has been shown to be a reddish orange that's pushed back out of his face. He is extremely well toned and usually stands at least a head taller over most of the other characters. He also bares some kind of scar on the right side of his forehead; whether this is plot-related or just an attempt of the author's to highlight the numerous fights in which he has participated is, currently, unknown. Personality Tōjō usualy behaves very calm, much diferent from the usual delinquents that frequent Ishiyama High. Having a good control over his own emotions and being know to bo very bottled up: no one knows what he realy is thinking at the moment. But the most striking part of his personality is, of course, his love for good fights-- a trait that he also shares with Oga. When the oportunity to face a worthy oponent arises, Tōjō will think very little about any kind of consequences that his actions may provoke, something that get's very obvious on his first bout against Izuma. Another thing he also shares with Oga on terms of personality is his lack of intelect and focus on more passive maters, being, evidently, more interested on resolving any kind of problem he has to face with his own bare hands. He also has a fond to cute or little animals and things, like cats or eveng Baby Be'el - when they first met. Plot Ishiyama High He is first introduced as the main antagonist in the Ishiyama arc. He was known as the strongest delinquent in the school. When Oga beat the other 3 delinquent leaders, many of the delinquents joined his army, but he didn't seem to care. He also took care of Beelzebub when Oga left the baby. Later on, him and Oga fought but he lost by a slight margin. Saint Ishiyama Academy Quotes *Fufu, this is good. I can see it in your eyes: you're just like me. You've just been dying for a chance to see what you're really made of, right? But all of the people arond you, they're all nothin' but weaklin's. There ain't anybody for you to go all out against. That's how I am! Come at me however you want!! *Hey, you. Tell him for me: "it was fun". *Hmph, well, it doesn't matter. If you've got a problem, then we'll settle it with fists. *Who cares if it's half-assed? Whether it was or wasn't, this is the kind of school we're in. Gather all the guys and let them fight: the last one standing is the boss. Everyone will agree with that. *A world where power is everything. A world where the weak are trampled on and crushed. That's why I... prayed to get stronger. To be strong like him. *So... which one is my dance partner? You? Or you? Or is it you? Yeah... I guess so. Well, since I really can't choose, how about you all come at me together! *''That hurt, bitch!'' *What the hell was that? I didn't feel a thing! You've gotten a lot weaker you know that? I don't know where you got this dumb idea about finishing moves from from, but what's necessary... is good ol' physical strength!! Trivia * His name closely resembles that of , Prime Minister of Japan during World War II. * His nickname is "Tora" (by Shizuka) meaning Tiger. This is a play off the eastern mythology of the Tiger and the Dragon, two extremely powerful creatures. Oga plays his opposite, the Dragon. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Tōhōshinki Category:Ishiyama High